


Magical Impossibilities

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Stephen's habit of muttering to himself gets him into permanent (wanted) trouble.





	Magical Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeun/gifts).



> (Jeeun) You were the first to ask for this so I'm gifting it to you!

Oh.

Oh no.

This was _not_ supposed to happen. His stupid mouth read a spell out loud (He was actually mumbling to himself again) and he didn't realize what the spell was until after a  flash temporarily blinded him. When he blinked the black spots out of his vision, a tiny creature was squirming in his lap and he froze.

The creature was a newborn baby girl...and he knew instantly that she was biologically his _and_ Tony's. While Stephen was still trying to process what had happened, Mama Bear was clawing to the surface and that was another problem.

He was already in love.

He had no idea how Tony and Peter would react. Okay, maybe he had an idea about the teen. At worst, he would be both jealous and worried that Tony and Stephen would cast him aside, at best...he would just scoop her up into a hug and probably give his parents a heart attack. Tony? He had no clue. He made a joke about _birth control_ for Vishanti's sake! A baby wasn't exactly something he could take back either, whether she was made by a spell or not. Looking ahead in the book he was reading from, there wasn't a reversal spell anyway. He was kind of glad. Magicking a child out of existence seemed cruel.

The sorcerer was still staring at the baby in his lap when Wong entered the library in the Sanctum, and he sighs when he notices the little girl.

"Who is it this time?"

Stephen looks up at him and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He repeats the motion of opening and closing his mouth like a fool until the other sorcerer finally gets fed up and takes the book out if his hands. Two seconds later, he was looking at the sorcerer supreme in bewilderment.

"Stephen!"  
"It was an accident." The doctor says meekly.  
"You were mumbling to yourself again weren't you? You can't take this back!"  
"I know that!" Stephen's shout startles the infant into actual crying, and Mama Bear finally breaks his mental surface and scoops up the infant as he rises to his feet.

Wong watches him as he holds the baby girl up to his shoulder with one hand, and rubs his eyes with the other as he paces. There would really be no way to approach this gently with his family. He would just have to...wing it. 

He really hated not having control over a situation.

"I suppose I have no choice but to face the music." Stephen finally sighs out after the baby finally calms her cries into whimpers again.  
"It was nice knowing you."  
"Shut up. They won't kill me...maybe." The doctor opens a portal to the tower and steps through, leaving behind a smirking Wong, and it closes behind him with a crackle.

For once, the family floor was completely silent. No Avengers (and he _really_ wasn't looking forward to telling them), Tony was probably in a meeting in an office he barely used or in his lab tinkering, and Peter was probably on his way home from school.

The whimpers from the newborn turn into curious coos, and Stephen looks down at her to find matching blue eyes staring back. Shit. Food. He probably should have stopped by the store first. He only had supplies for toddlers from the couple of incidents that Peter (and Tony at one) was turned into a baby, but those wouldn't work for a newborn. She needed formula.

He was so glad Mama Bear and the doctor sides were out because the rest of him was screaming in panic in the back of his mind. Just thinking about the fact that he had different sides to his personality made him feel crazy.

"F-FRIDAY." Stephen clears his throat to keep himself from stammering. "Place an order for anything a newborn will need. Have it delivered as soon as possible."  
"Yes Doctor."

Okay. One problem down. It was the simplest one, but it helped calm the mania currently wreaking havoc in his head. It was only a small assurance though. Telling Tony and Peter was a much bigger problem. Stephen groans and rubs his eyes again as he looks around the kitchen for some tea and a clean mug, and uses his magic to brew some tea as he resituates the infant against his shoulder. She wasn't necessarily heavy, but his hands could only carry her for so long and he was starting to fear he would drop her. She didn't have the spider grip Peter had so he actually had to hold her.

Thank god he had Levi, because it lifted part of itself to help support the tiny creature.

She really was tiny too. She fit snuggly in both of his hands and that was terrifying.

"Stephanie...what the hell are you holding?"

Stephen freezes for the second time that day and he looks to the side to find Tony staring at the newborn girl. He hadn't even heard the man walk into the kitchen. He figured he would have some kind of warning like the elevator or shuffling feet, but of course Tony chose today to be absolutely silent.

Tea set aside and forgotten, excuses and ideas fly around Stephen's head, but he eventually settles on just being blunt.

"Our daughter?" Calling the newborn their daughter was the icing on the cake for Stephen. It made things very, very real. He had no idea why he turned it into a question. Maybe he was bracing himself for a rant.

Nothing happened for a couple of minutes though as Tony stared and Stephen squirmed, until _finally_ their daughter sneezes and breaks the engineer's trance. To the sorcerer's surprise, Tony throws his cell phone onto the counter and holds out his hands, wiggling his fingers.

"Gimme."

With some help from Levi, Stephen carefully hands the baby girl over to his husband, and damn near explodes where he's standing when Tony coos at her. It made him fall in love all over again.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess here." Tony says after a couple of minutes and Stephen looks at him nervously. "You read a spell, trying to figure out what it was, and didn't realize you were mumbling so you invoked it by accident. Discovered seconds later it was a baby spell and now we have a daughter?"  
"You're taking this...rather well I have to admit."  
Tony shrugs. "After making that joke when Harley was here, I think I mentally prepared myself for the possibility. We're not hurting for money, and finding someone to watch her if something comes up shouldn't be a problem. Now I have two kids to spoil rotten."

Tony then looks up from their new bundle of joy and gives Stephen a cautious look.

"Peter doesn't know yet does he?"  
The sorcerer winces at _that_ little reminder. "He's not home yet. He should be any min--"

The elevator hisses open and Peter walks out, throwing his backpack in the direction of his room. "Mom! Dad! I think there was a mix up! There some people outside with a ton of baby stuff! Unless some--" Peter stops in his tracks when he reaches the kitchen and his gaze instantly centers on the new family member in Tony's arms. "Who's that?"  
"Uhh..." Both men respond stupidly.

That was a good question. The baby didn't exactly have a name yet. Peter looks between them with confusion evident on his face as his parents scramble for an answer, Tony finally coming up with a vague one.

"Your little sister."  
Brown eyes widen as he points to the newborn and looks at Stephen. "Is she a magic baby?"  
Stephen actually chuckles at the question. "An accidental magic baby but yes. She is biologically mine and Tony's."

The sorcerer's heart plummets to the floor when an insecure frown forms on Peter's face, and he rushes forward to envelop the boy in a strong embrace. 

"You're still just as much our child as she is."  
"Speaking of..." Tony pipes up when Peter returns Stephen's hug. "This little rugrat needs a name."  
Peter looks over his shoulder to study the newborn. "What about Diana?"  
Stephen hums his agreement. "Diana Marie Stark-Strange."

Tony smiles at the middle name and voices his agreement as Peter finally pulls away from Stephen and motions for the baby.

"My turn!"  
"You can wait Underoos! I've barely had her for five minutes!"  
"That's five more minutes than me! Come on Dad!"

Stephen sighs as the two continue to argue over who gets to hold the new addition to their family. Now that that was over, he really needed a nap. He had stressed himself out over their potential reactions, and felt sluggish now that the adrenaline was wearing off. A nap, some tea, and some cuddles with _both_ of his cubs was sorely needed. Not exactly in that order or separately though. Maybe some tea, then a nap with his kids. They both looked like they could use one anyway.

The sorcerer warms up his forgotten tea and drinks it as Tony and Peter fight over the baby, and when he finishes, he wordlessly takes Diana from Tony and pulls Peter with him by the collar of his shirt.

"Nap time cubs. Dad can go downstairs and bring up the baby stuff before he joins us."  
"Mama Bear is out." Tony sighs.  
Stephen turns and winks at him. "Been out for a while actually."

Tony grumbles as Stephen takes the kids into the master bedroom and takes the elevator down to retrieve the baby goods. After the workers take the things up to the family floor, Tony joins his grown family after making a bottle for Diana for when she got hungry, and finds all three of them already conked out. Stephen not only had a protective arm around their daughter, but it was also around Peter. A silent reassurance that the teen was still wanted and loved. Little Dia safely snuggled between her big brother and mother.

The engineer quietly sets the bottle on a nightstand and carefully lays on the bed next to Peter, throwing his own arm over his children.

Tony was so damn lucky to have them.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some people asking for this after my Harley Keener story. Depending on how well it's received, I may add it to the supremefamily series.
> 
> For now it stands by itself like a couple of others.
> 
> Also, Diana is not usually a name I would use but it popped into my head and WOULD NOT go away. Even when I looked up other names. Marie is for Tony's mom (Maria) if it wasn't obvious.


End file.
